


Love Next Door

by GabbyD



Series: Love Thy Neighbor [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, Daryl The Cat Thief, Fluff and Humor, Jesus The No-Boundaries Neighbor, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: “I’m starting to think you’re only with me because of the cat.”“Nah. We both know Darlin’ likes me best, I don’t need ya for it. Could just keep her anyway.”\\ A sequel to 'Cupid With Whiskers', from the Infinite Realities Infinite Desus challenge. \\





	Love Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first oneshot, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305445/chapters/28001238) as this one is a sequel I'd recommend reading it first. Please check out the other chapters as well, they're all amazingly written AUs!

Now that it’s already clear that Daryl was trying to steal the Judas away, the man makes no effort to hide it.

The food bowl—with her special, very expensive cat food that he’s finally convinced him to also use—now stays on the countertop displayed clearly where she could jump on instead of being hidden away, while cheap toys and even improvised ones can be seen everywhere, and Judas even has her very own pillowcase on top of a seat she has declared hers.

If you don’t know better you’d think Daryl actually owns a cat, which. He does _not_ , thank you very much.

 _Am I jealous of Daryl or of our cat?_ He can’t tell anymore.

“You know,” Paul starts after the third time he warns he’s coming over only to get a text of ‘bring the cat’ from his boyfriend, “I’m starting to think you’re only with me because of the cat.”

Daryl snorts, scratching Judas’ behind her ear—the one that is still whole and has no scars. “Nah. We both know Darlin’ likes me best, I don’t need ya for it. Could just keep her anyway.”

_Asshole._

Offended, Paul gives him a mocking gasp and puts his hand on his chest before dropping the act when Daryl only kicks his leg in response, the dickhead. Betrayed by his own boyfriend.

“ _Ouch._ First of all, her name is Judas, not _Darlin’_ , _”_ he imitates the other’s accent at the name, ignoring the sarcastic comment that gets him. Daryl will never understand greatness. Judas is a great name and he’s still proud of it, ok? “And second, no you couldn’t. We’re a package deal and you know it.”

There’s a loud purr when Paul picks Judas up and settles her in his lap as he moves closer to his boyfriend, throwing his legs over him and settling comfortably with the two. The cat doesn’t seem to mind the change as she now is petted by both of them. Spoiled.

“Can’t get one without the other.”

“I know tha’ already,” though Daryl says it like it’s nothing, Paul can see the teasing smirk on his smug face, “your shit all over my apartment was hint enough. Can’t go anywhere without finding somethin’ of yers, damn pest.”

That’s… not a lie.

Paul has been sneaking in some stuff every now and then; purposefully forgetting clothes over, leaving an extra toothbrush and towel in the bathroom, even his favorite mug and some of his books can be found in Daryl’s apartment.

Not that he feels guilty for it. It looks a lot more lived-in than it had when he first entered the apartment, and even Daryl is a bit more lax with his stuff now. So what if Paul was leaving traces of him everywhere? It feels homey, it feels _theirs_ , and he can’t find it in him to regret any of it.

But still, he lets his head fall on Daryl’s shoulder with his ears reddened to the tips, even though there’s a smile threatening to show on his face. Paul wasn’t _entirely_ shameless, regardless of what Daryl might think.

“Besides, who says I mind it?” Daryl completes. “Quite like havin’ ya here.”

“Hmm, you do?”

He feels a quick kiss being dropped on the top of his head, the other’s voice now so near him. “Yeah, ‘course I do. Yer a prick, but yer mine. Ain’t no one I’d rather have,” comes the answer. “Darlin’ coming with ya is just a nice bonus, is all.”

“Don’t know if I believe you,” Paul teases, trying to hide his smile the best he can on his boyfriend’s neck as he nuzzles it. “I might need some proof, you know.”

“Now yer just fishin’ for compliments.”

“Come on now,” he whispers against Daryl’s ear, feeling the exact moment the other shivers as Paul gives it a small nibble. He always knows how to make the other react. “Tell me who you prefer?”

“‘M tempted to say the one that ain’t bugging me about it,” Daryl complains half-hearted, but he blushes all the same in that adorable way Paul loves so much.

Another nibble, followed by a kiss, this time on his neck.

“Tell me?”

He continues to tease the other, leaving little trails of kisses all of his neck, collarbone and jaw yet refusing to go anywhere near his lips - refusing to give Daryl what he wants unless he speaks up.

“You, ok? Damn teaser. I might like the cat but I like you more. Now stop being jealous of her like a dumbass and kiss me already.”

And he does.

Even gives him an extra two or five just to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already writing more for them, because I have no chill lmao but it all depends on the feedback! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you guys liked it, as they feed the author's soul! <3 You can find me @ remuslupinsmiled on tumblr. Feel free to talk to me at anytime!


End file.
